Finding Bella
by mel121
Summary: This is the story of Finding Myself but in Carlisle Point of view I wonder how he really feels about Bella coming into his family and how do the others really feel. Will Carlisle be happy.
1. Chapter 1

Some of you have been asking for Carlisle side of the story so I have decided to give you just that here it is chapter 1

Finding Bella – Chapter 1

I will never forget that fateful day it's been thirteen years two months and three days since the last time I have seen my Isabella.

Since I saw her deep brown eyes that remind me so much of her mother my dear Helena.

Since I saw her brown wavy hair that sparkles and shines in the sunlight.

The way her cheeks turn the most incredible shade of red when she blushes.

How her smile lights up the most darkened room.

The sound of her voice, I can still hear her now the most amazing sound, music to my ears, her laughter filling the room as she dances to her mother's favourite music.

I will always regret my decision to leave Isabella. I wasn't in the right frame of mind at the time, I thought I was doing the right thing. I love her so much that I couldn't have her suffer because of the way I was feeling. She looked so much like her mother, it had become painful to look at her. I felt like every time I turned around Helena was there.

The feeling of loss after was beyond comprehension, I couldn't function I felt like I had lost my two most dearest people in my life and I had. I do not remember much after that day. I remember I drove for a long time, I just kept going I never returned to the house the memories there were to hard to bare. I travelled south for a while booking myself into numerous hotels to stay in.

I had to force myself every day to not turn back, everyday I wanted to go back for her hold her in my arms beg for forgiveness, but I couldn't I had to sort myself out first, to bring her back to the way I was would have been selfish.

It had been five long weeks and the struggle to stay away was still as hard as the day I had left, that's when I met Esme.

I was in a bookstore looking at the latest medical journal. I had given up being a doctor I didn't feel worthy of it.

How can I help others if I couldn't even help my own daughter.

I was a mess when Esme found me. She once told me the fist time she looked at me she could see the good in me and the pain of my past, she felt a connection towards me. From there we moved on together.

I told her about everything, she didn't judge me, she excepted me for who I was even if that person was someone who doesn't deserve it.

I couldn't help but feel drawn to Esme. Her loving caring kind nature. I felt as if I didn't deserve such a precious gift, but I selfishly I accepted her and allowed her into my life.

As the months past I found myself back into medicine, I was once again Dr Carlisle Cullen.  
Esme continued as an interior designer she loves her work and finds it very therapeutic, we moved to a large house in Colorado for a while, Esme enjoyed designing it. The house looked beautiful after she had finished and I realised just how good she was at designing.

One year later I found myself proposing. We decided on a winter wedding, it was beautiful our friends attended along with most of my work colleges, we hired a wedding coordinator who helped but of course Esme took over most of the decision making the day was perfect, but I remember feeling saddened it was a big step in my life one I couldn't take with Isabella.

The honeymoon was extraordinary we decided on Europe as Esme had never been before we went to Italy, I loved it we stayed for three weeks, just enjoying each others company before we returned to our normal lives.

Work had taken up most of my time but I soon slipped into my roll, it had been a few months after the honeymoon when Esme and I decided to try for a baby it would be Esme first.

I felt terrible not that I didn't want a child with Esme. It was just the guilt of giving away Isabella how she would have loved Esme and the life I now had. I didn't want it to feel like I was replacing her, I would never do that she will always be my daughter. Esme soon picked up on how I was feeling and reassured me that wasn't the case she had not met Isabella but she already thought of her as a daughter. That made me love Esme all the more.

We tried and we tried but Esme never fell pregnant it was heart breaking to see the hope in her eyes disappear, she felt she wasn't good enough, it was a hard time in our lives, the doctors told us that it would never happen Esme just wasn't meant to have a baby of her own so we decided to go down the adoption path.

I had given my own baby up a few years ago to an adoption centre in Phoenix. And there I was getting ready to adopt another person's child. I can't describe how I felt. It felt wrong in so many ways. It was like I was disowning my own daughter, replacing her for something different. It was a sickening consequence, all I kept thinking at the time was how did I get here, how did I let this happen.

But I didn't realise how rewarding it could be to adopt a child, some have been through so much, I was disgusted with myself but felt I could some how make amends by helping other children and that is how we came to adopting.

Our first was Edward he had lost his parents in a car accident and needed us he was very closed of when we first took him in. He came from a loving family and just wanted them back. We would never replace his parents but we would love him as our own, he seemed to except what had happened but never really let us in, from this day on he rarely calls us mum or dad directly it has always been by our first name bases.

Rosalie was next she was a year older then Edward she had been abused and raped by her boyfriend her mother died when she was younger and her father was in jail. Rosalie was very nervous when we first took her in she never trusted anyone, she hated men so it made it incredibly hard for me to get near her. she would shy away from me it took almost a year for her to be able to be in the same room with me without Esme present, but we finally were able to break down the walls she had put up and began to trust us, it was very rewarding knowing we had helped her so much we soon discovered that she loves cars so we brought her a porch for her birthday, she spent a lot of time in the garage. She has a natural talent I often let her take a look at my mecades.

Alice and Jasper we adopted them both together they were in a home in Utah when we first visited the two of them they were inseparable they both had a very close connection and a similar backgrounds.

Jasper was brought up in Texas by his father he had lived on the streets most of his life and it wasn't until the police picked his father up for possession of legal drugs they found Jasper and took him to the home. His mother had died at birth, I was told he was born on the street the parent never trusted civilization so the mother was never taken to a hospital for the birth, his father eventually died of an overdose.

Alice lived with her mother her father left the both of them when her mother was pregnant. Alice's mother couldn't cope after a while and turned to drugs Alice was found shortly after and was taken to the home were Jasper was. They had both become very close and the home felt it would be nice for them to stay together.

We hadn't planned on taking anymore children in, least of all two but after we got the phone call we decided to take a trip down to Utah to meet both Jasper and Alice, we fell in love with them and everything went from there.

Jasper was very quite at first a lot like when Rosalie first came, always very polite you could tell he had been brought up with manners. He wouldn't socialise with anybody but Alice this made it very hard to open up, whenever there would be a confrontation within the family he would chose to stay out of it keeping his distance.  
He would never venture far from Alice not allowing her out of his sight he was very protective of her it took him a very long time to trust us and it was hard but we had to be patient with him. It was oblivious from the first moment they both came into our life's the two of them had strong feelings for each other, they were both very special.

Alice is like a big ball of energy she never stops bouncing, Her personality is very lovable she was the easiest of our children and also the most dominant, she really was a breath of fresh air, she soon settled down and got on very well with both Edward and Rosalie. Edward became very protective of her but in a brotherly way. We soon discovered that Alice knows how to put a hole in your credit cards, she loves shopping more then anything, shopping is a way for her to unwind it's her passion. I didn't mind as it was her way to become part of the family. She soon had me wrapped around her little finger and none of us could say no to her. She loves buying things for other people and became in charge of everything the family wore. She would make sure we all had the right attire on every day. Fashion was very important to her. I was glad I was a doctor and on a very good wage.

Esme was thrilled of course she loved them both instantly like they were her own. It soon became apparent that the house we were living in wasn't going to big enough so we decided to move and make a fresh start. We lived in a small town in Alaska while the children were growing up and I worked at the local hospital, life was good but there was always that part of me that new it wouldn't be whole until I had my Isabella.

I searched for her on the internet once, I don't know what made me do it, I had never thought of it before I was watching the television one night and there was a program about friends sharing information online. I waited until I was at the hospital and typed in her name, it took a while but I finally found her

Posted 1 year ago

Name: Isabella  
DOB: September 13th 1987  
Message: Hello to all my friends.

I knew it was her without having to check the information, her long dark hair and those same deep brown eyes she looked beutifull. I wanted to contact her but there was no contact information available on the site and she had only supplied her first name so I printed her picture out I have had it with me ever since. I never showed Esme I don't know why I suppose I just wanted her to myself. We have never talked about Bella around the children, it was both of our decisions to keep that part of my life private and I'm not sure how they would react if they ever found out. I spent most of those years drowning myself in my work.

A position had come up in a small town of Forks in Washington the children were older now, they were all in high school Rosalie was a year above them. Edward Jasper and Alice were all seventeen, Rosalie was eighteen. We looked up Forks on the internet Alice was straight away concerned about the shopping opportunities, as the town seemed to be very small the population was only three thousand one hundred and twenty people, and the weather didn't look very appealing either. We all sat down and discussed it. Esme said she would still be able to work on her designers and she could find a nice amount of work in Port Angeles which was close by so she was happy to go, the children were a little more reserved on the idea but we decided to try it if we didn't like it then we would leave.

So here we are standing outside a very large slightly rundown House in the woods. Esme eyes are sparkling with the possibilities of what she could do with the house. Her brain no doubt going a mile a minute with ideas.

She turned and smiled at me.

"I love it were going to be happy here Carlisle I just know it"

And there is one thing I have learnt about Esme always trust her judgment it has never been wrong yet.

**Well hope you liked it i have been toying with this idea for a while now so please review and tell me what you think thank you**


	2. Chapter 2

Finding Bella – Chapter 2

The first couple of days moving into the new house was hectic to say the least the children were fighting over which room was the biggest and where the game room was going to be located. Esme and I had already decided on our room and were my study was going to be along with the library, so the rest of the rooms were free for them to argue over themselves which in it self hadn't been a wise choice, we both decided next time we moved we would allocate which rooms they were to have.

I called the hospital to let them know I would be starting Monday morning they were very happy I had chosen to work in Forks. Esme phoned the High school to enrol the children and they will also be starting Monday morning.

Esme said the woman on the front desk told her she was expecting us to call, apparently we were the talk of the town I'm not surprised looking at the size of the town as we drove through, I am glad our house is on the outskirts of Forks.

Life had started to settle down again I was looking forward to getting back into a routine at the hospital, Esme was looking through colours for the house, we had discussed together what we would like but I had told her it was up to her what she wanted to do with the house after all she was the expert, I have always liked the finishing result in the other houses so I was happy to let Esme deicide.

I was sitting in my office going through some patient files that the hospital had sent me over the last couple of days, I always like to take my time and get an insight into my patients. I would be starting tomorrow I was a little nervous I always feel like this on my first day at a new hospital and try to do as much research as I possibly can. I tend to stay cooped up in my office.

"Carlisle dear dinner is nearly ready are you okay" she said putting her hands on my shoulder, I smiled at her.

"Yes I'm okay Esme just looking over some files, I will be down in a minute darling" I said

"Carlisle you will be fine there going to love you from what I have heard there lucky to have you if anything they will want to impress you not the other way around so stop worrying" She smiled warmly, god I love this woman.

Thank you Esme you always make me feel better"

"Of course I do, I'm your wife" she smiled.

I pulled her down into my arms kissing her passionately, she laughed hugging me close.

"What did I do to deserve that" She asked still smiling.

"You don't have to do anything darling just be here with me."

"Always" she answered simply before attacking my lips.

Mine and Esme relationship has always been strong from the first moment I met her, the spark as you could call it has never left us to which I'm grateful for.

It was Monday morning and I was a bag of nerves even the children new not to say anything to me only "good luck" and  
"Bye dad" with the exception of Edward who just said "I hope it goes okay Carlisle"

I pulled my Black Mercades out the garage and headed towards my first day at Forks general Hospital, it was ten minutes before I arrived which wasn't bad since the hospital in Alaska took me nearly half an hour every day.

I walked up to front desk were there was a blond woman typing away on her computer her glasses falling down her face she looked to be in her earliy thirties she hadn't noticed my arrival. I cleared my throat at which she looked up at me, her eyes going wide as she took in my appearance I seem to have this affect on woman, I am only thirty nine years old I was classed as a young doctor in Alaska as most now are in there late forties.

She brushed her hair away with her hands and battered her eyelids, she looked like she was trying to clear her vision maybe I should suggest she sees an optometrist.

"Hello how can I help you sir" She asked in a voice that's supposed to be seductively but sounded like she was chocking on a cough sweet I smiled kindly.

"My names Dr Cullen I am looking for Dr Bentley " Her eyes grew wide as she smiled showing her very brown teeth maybe a dentist is in order.

"Oh yes we have been expecting you I will just page him Dr Cullen" I smiled and walked of towards the waiting room, Esme would certainly take a instant dislike to that woman.

Ten minutes later I was introduced to Dr Bentley, he was a short man with a slim build, He had short dark brown hair that sat neatly to one side he looked to be in his mid forties, he greeted me kindly and showed me around the hospital, it didn't take long the place was very small the smallest hospital I had worked in but I new straight away I was going to like it the staff seemed very friendly and welcoming towards me.

"And this is your office if you need anything I'm on the first floor welcome to Forks Dr Cullen"

"Please call me Carlisle and Thank you I will let you know if I need anything."

"No thank you Carlisle and call me Bob" he smiled and shut the door, I let out a sharp breath and settled into my chair.

I picked up the phone on my new desk and dialled home.

"Hello"

"Esme its me"

"Oh Carlisle how is everything going"

"Everything is fine sweetheart, I think I am going to like it here, I am in my office at the moment" I could imagine what esme was thinking.

"What's the office like is it big" I smiled

"It's very plane may need your loving touch my darling" She squealed in excitement which made me laugh.

"Oh Carlisle I will be down late to have a look, besides I have to let all those nurses see you are a taken married man I don't want any of them getting the wrong idea" I smiled, thinking what Esme would do to the woman at the front desk.

"I will see you soon then come by for some lunch, did the children get to school okay."

"Yes they did they left about an hour after you Edward promised to phone me later"

"Okay I can't wait to see you, I love you"

"I love you too"

I spent the rest of the morning on ward round getting to know some of the patients and introducing myself to the nurses, I have always been told to respect the nurses the most in a hospital, they do most of the hard work and the hospital would not run sufficiently without them which is very true, so I like to get the nurses on my good side.

Esme came at lunch and made a point of walking around the hospital kissing me every time she spotted a nurse, I didn't mind any chance I get kissing my beautiful wife I take it, of course most of the younger nurses gave Esme a nasty scroll, this wasn't knew to me, every hospital I have worked in Esme has always stated her claim which I think is very sexy of her.

My shift soon ended, for my first day things couldn't have gone any better I really did like it here, I just hope the children feel the same.

I walked into the house Alice and Jasper were laying together watching the television. Esme I presumed was in the kitchen from the lovely smell coming through the room.

"Carlisle how was your day" She said coming from the kitchen with her apron the children brought her last year it had a picture of the whole family on the front and on the back it said "proud to be called a Cullen"

I hugged her kissing the top of her head.

"Were is Rosalie" I asked

Jasper turned his head from the television "She's upstairs showering she met a boy today in school, she really likes him."

I raised my eyebrow "What's his name Jasper" Jasper smiled noticing me in my father voice.

"Emmet Swan" I nodded, Rose came down the stairs, glaring at Jasper.

"I heard you are going out with a boy at school Rosalie" I asked

"Well you heard wrong we are not going out not yet anyway" she smiled.

"Okay but I would like to meet him if he is taking you out" i said

"Dad we only met today I don't even know if he sees me like that."

"Oh he does trust me" Alice piped in from the sofa.

"How do you know Alice your not a psychic"

"Maybe not but you only have to look at that boy and you can tell he likes you" Alice smiled at Rosalie

"Really you think he likes me" Rosalie squealed, I rolled my eyes leading Esme into the kitchen.

"Edward in his room" I asked Esme,

"Yes he said he had some homework to do" I nodded. Edward spends most of his time upstairs listening to music or playing on his piano.

"Dinner won't be long can I get you a drink" Esme asked stirring the chicken soup

"That sounds like a nice idea" I said sitting on the kitchen chair

"How was work did you enjoy it."

"I did I think I'm going to settle in there just fine, what about the children did they have a good first day."

"They said it was alright, the other student stared and talked a lot, which doesn't surprise me it's a very small town. I went shopping earlier for some supplies and had a look around Forks it didn't take me long, I got a lot of stares so I can just imagine how many the children got in school, I think Edward found it hard he went straight to his room when he got in. He hasn't said anything I'm a little worried Carlisle." She said.

"Alright I will go talk to him see if he is okay" I said putting down my wine glass.

"That's a good idea" she said then kissing me softly.

I walked up the stairs past the children who were in a deep discussion about something, I couldn't tell what though. I knocked on Edward's door but there was no reply.

"Edward it's me Carlisle can I come in"

I heard the lock click but the door didn't open, I pushed down onto the handle slowly opening the door, Edward was sitting on the bed facing the window. I walked into the room and sat on the edge of his bed. He turned to look at me.

"Are you okay Esme a little worried about you was your first day that bad" He shook his head. I signed

"Then what is it something has upset you" I urged

He didn't reply so I waited. I have learnt with Edward never to push him he always closes off if you push to far. The minutes past by before he spoke.

"There is nothing wrong I'm not upset, its not that I mean the staring and the whispering got on my nerves yes but that's not it"

"Then what is it" He was so confusing at times, most people were easy to read like an open book but with Edward I think even if his book was open I still wouldn't be able to understand.

"There is someone" he said looking embarrassed why was he embarrassed, someone does he mean a girl.

Oh" was my great answer, he turned towards me

"There's this girl and I think I really like her I mean I only talked to her in biology but she really nice I have never felt like this before towards a girl." He said in one go looking thoroughly lost.

I could feel my smile growing on my face my son has finally found someone he is interested in, Alice and Jasper have always been together in out family from the beginning and Rosalie has always been in and out of relationships but Edward has never found anyone, but what was with the hiding upstairs why is he so embarrassed. He was looking at me. Was that expectants I saw flashing in his eyes.

"Edward I think that's great you deserve to be happy I would really like to meet this girl who has captured your heart she must be very special." Edward smiled.

"She is, she's very special, is it alright if I ask her on a date sometime" He was, he was asking me for expectants this was a huge step for him I don't think he realised just how big. My smile couldn't get any bigger.

"I think that would be a wonderful idea Edward you will have to tell Esme of courses she would love to know" He nodded smiling a real genially happy smile something that us rare coming from Edward, I had a lot of admiration for this girl already even know I had not met her. I got up from the bed walking towards the door.

"Edward what's this special girls name." He smiled

"Isabella Swan" he said I felt my breathing hitch, Isabella every time I heard that name I would almost choke, how I wish for my Isabella.

"Carlisle are you alright" Edward asked looking worried

"I'm fine Edward just something in my throat" I coughed.

"Well two Swans" I said, Edward looked confused.

"Rosalie like's Emmet Swan" Edward nodded his head a smile still on his face.

"Well don't be long Esme has dinner nearly ready" I said shutting the door and heading downstairs.

When I entered the living room the heated discussion from earlier had become a full blown argument.

"Well I don't care I am not going" Rosalie shouted

"Rosalie you have to come please" Alice begged, I was confused what were the arguing about.

"No Alice I am working on my car this weekend" Rosalie retorted.

"No your not you worked on that yesterday" Said Alice.

"I can't Alice take Jasper I have other plans" Rosalie said.

"No leave me out of this" I heard Jasper say quietly, he hated arguments.

"What other plans you don't have any plans you just don't want to go with me" Alice huffed.

"I might have plans for the weekend." Rosalie said looking embarrassed.

"Ok girls calm down what's this all about" I asked, Rosalie looked down while Alice glared at her huffing every few minutes.

"Well" I asked

"I want to go shopping in Seattle this weekend but Rosalie says she has other plans" Alice said irritated

"I do have plans alright I think Emmet might ask me to go out with him" she said

"Oh" Alice said realising what Rosalie said.

"Oh oh we have to get you something to wear, oh this is going to be so much fun" We all groaned at the same time, I shook my head at my adorable overexcited pixie of a daughter.

"No Alice I will be dressing myself besides he hasn't even asked me yet."

"Oh but he will Rosalie he will" Alice said Rosalie smiled and sat down on the couch.

"We have to get some more hair products and an outfit maybe a dress depends on the weather" she rattled off, I think I understand why Edward keeps to himself sometimes.

The rest of the week followed about the same, I was surprisingly busy at the hospital, I originally thought being such a small hospital there wouldn't be many emergencies coming in but I had a handful of them over the week.

The ER has always been my favourite area to work in, the satisfaction of saving someone else's life will never go away, I also like to get to know the long term patients on my ward rounds. I have had to perform only three basic surgery procedures this week which isn't many compared to Alaska I would had at least one a day there, I missed the complexity of that side of my work.

Edward had become a different parson over the last couple of days, we have all seen a side to him we never new existed, he spends a lot more time downstairs with the family and has a smile continuously plastered on his face, whoever this girl is she is working wonder with my son.

We have yet to meet her, she was in an accident the other day at school she got hit over the head by a ball, Edward and Rosalie took her to the hospital along with Bella's Brother Emmet, Edward asked after me but I was called away for an emergency.

Dr Winter coughed up with me later on that day and told me he had looked Bella over and she was fine and would had a bruise on her head for a while but there was no sign of a concussion, he said that Edward seemed very protective of the girl.

That night I had got back from the hospital Edward was in a daze he looked so worried I couldn't help but put my arms around him something we rarely do Edwards was never one for hugs not even from Esme.

"Edward I heard about Bella coming into the hospital Dr Winters told me she was alright" He shook his head.

"I was so worried that idiot Michael Bryans kicked the ball at her I could kill him" he fumed. I didn't know that kid.

I realised just how much this girl truly means to him, she's everything to him he loves her. I hope when Esme and I get to meet her we make a good first impression. Esme can not wait to meet her she has been asking Edward all week to bring her over.

"I wish you could have checked on her they said you were called to an emergency I only trust you Carlisle" My heart warmed at his words he trust me.

"I know Edward and thank you for trusting me that means more then you could know, Dr Winters is a very good qualified doctor he knows what he is doing just as well as I do" I said pulling away from our hug.

"I know Bella said the same thing" I smiled at that.

"Thanks Carlisle" He said heading toward the door

"Where are you going Edward" I asked

"To Bella's I need to see her"

"Well when are we going to meet this Bella" I asked he looked back at me.

"Tomorrow night" He said heading towards out the door.

**That was a long chapter but I hope you enjoyed it the next one will be him meeting Bella how he felt about seeing her again so stick around, thank you for the reviews keep them coming please the more I get the faster I seem to type lol**


	3. Chapter 3

Finding Bella - Chapter 3

Pulling into the drive I noticed a very nice looking Black motorbike. Edward told me Isabella was coming over to stay the night and the girls were planning on going shopping tomorrow, so I presume this must be her bike. I have always disliked any type of motorbike the amount of accident involving bikes we get in the ER is disturbing.

I would have thought the police Chief would no better then to let his own daughter ride around on something so dangurace, but who am I to judge what his daughter can and can't do.

I parked my Mercedes next to Rosalie's red BMW we brought it for her a while back as a birthday present. I had never seen my daughter so happy.

I remember she took it out for a test drive with Emmet and when they came back she popped the hood and started tampering around with the engine everyone was confused at first, I wondered if there was something wrong with it but she just told us to wait. So we did she soon finished and explained what she had done, the engine could go faster and reach a top speed in a faster amount of time. I was so impressed with what she had done I let her work on my Mercedes which can now go 30mph over the normal speed and the engine is a lot quieter then before.

I opened the front door and was instantly invited by the delicious smell coming from the kitchen. I took of my cote and walked towards the kitchen where I knew my wonderful wife would be cooking.

"Were in here darling" I heard Esme call

Walking into the kitchen I noticed Alice and Jasper sitting on the table reading, Jasper probably some war book and Alice a fashion magazine, but that's not what caught my attention standing in the arms of my son was none other than my Isabella.

I think the world stopped around me all I could see was shocked scared wide dark brown eyes boring into my soul. I could vaguely hear Esme talking about the food and Edward asking Isabella what was wrong.

I came out of my shock stance as I noticed Bella turning a very pale color in Edwards arms her whole frame started shaking. I started walking towards her, but before I could reach for her she went limp into Edward embrace.

"Bella Bella can you hear me" Edward asked frantically holding a limp Bella in his arms. Esme rushed over putting the spoon down she was using to stir something on the stove. Jasper and Alice both got up from the table looking concerned.

"Oh my, Edward what happened" Esme asked worried.

"Dad help" Edward shouted looking at me confused and angry as to why hadn't moved to help. I was still standing near the door looking at the scene in front of me.

I shook my head mentally getting myself together, I rushed over and took her from Edwards arms. Cradling her in my own she felt so light in my arms. I took her into the living room gently placing her on the sofa as everyone else gaverd around the sofa watching with worried expressions.

"Alice bring me my medical bag it's on the kitchen floor" I said my voice was shaken and uneven.

Alice left the room I kneeled down next to my daughter taking her hand I checked her pulse it was slow but stable, Alice came in placing my medical bag next to me before going to stand next to Jasper.

I got my pen light out and looked into her eyes. Checking her pupils everything seemed fine, I put it down to the shock of seeing me.

I turned to see my family looking intently at me Esme had love in her eyes as she looked down at the girl laying on the sofa, she turned and gave me a sad smile. We both kept eye contact with each other she knew who this was and she was trying to reassure me everything was going to be alright.

"Is she going to be alright" Alice asked I nodded everyone visible relaxed.

"What's going on Carlisle why did she react like that to you, you both looked like you were in shock or something" Edward asked curiously.

I walked over to one of the seats opposite the sofa Bella was laying on. I looked at her closely she still looked pale but her color was returning to her cheeks. I put my head in my hands, how the hell did this happen.

Edward was now leaning down holding her hand, I couldn't believe my daughter was here my baby girl was laying here only feet away from me.

"Children could you please go to your rooms" Esme asked still keeping her eyes locked on me.

"No I'm not leaving her" Edwards spoke leaving no room for argument.

"Why mum what's going on" Alice's voice was quite but curious.

"Jasper please take Alice to your room, She will be fine sweetheart please Alice your father and I will discuss this later" Esme said softly, Jasper kept quite as he pulled Alice out of the room. Esme walked over toward me she took my hand into hers and spoke softly.

"Is this your Bella" she asked hope in her eyes, I simply nodded she smiled "You finally found her" Happy tears forming in her eyes I leaned toward her and gently wiped them away with my thumb, I forgot Edward was still in the room listening to everything we were saying.

"What do you mean your Bella what's going on" Edward asked still holding Belle hand. Before I could answer Bella started to stir.

Edward looked back towards her worry and concern etched on his face. Bella eyes slowly fluted open she looked confused like she couldn't remember where she was Edward spoke softly to her.

"Bella can you hear me" I could hear the relief in his voice as she looked at him.

"What happened" She said her voice was just a whisper but I could hear her clearly enough.

"You passed out into my arms, you scared me to death. How are you feeling now?" Edward asked, he was so concerned for her he really loved and cared greatly for her.

"I'm alright a little dizzy but it will pass." She spoke a little louder trying to reassure him she reached up and touched his cheek.

She suddenly stiffened her whole frame changed like she had just remembered something, her eyes darted around the room almost frantically before they settled on me. She blinked a few times as if to make sure I was really there. She swung her legs over the sofa without taking her eyes of me as if worried I would suddenly disappear.

We sat there for what felt like hours, different expression flashed through her eyes disbelief, hope, worry, scared, saddens and anger being the most potent one there were other but I couldn't recognize them.

What must she think of me? Could she ever forgive me for what I have done?

She just sat there starring at me, she was so deep in thought her eyes would flash with different emotions so fast I couldn't keep up with them. I was just waiting for her to get up and start shouting at me hitting out but she wasn't she was just sitting there maybe she was still in shock I know I was.

How must she see the picture laid out in front of her? Would she feel like I have replaced her?

Four children a loving wife, what must she think of me, I adopted other children after giving her up of course she would think I replaced her but that's just not true I could never replace her just like I could never replace her mother.

I love Esme very much and she has taken a very large part of my heart helped me love again but I will always have a place for Helena she was my first love the mother of my child but my love for Esme feels stronger. I loved Bella but I had gone and thrown the only think that connected to that part of my family and I will regret it for the rest of my life.

I had never told anyone but Esme about Isabella, I was too ashamed and disgusted at what I had done, I left my baby girl when she needed me the most I was a coward.

I couldn't take the silence any longer I needed to hear her voice. I leaned forward in my seat, If I stood up I don't think my legs would hold my wait at the moment.

"Bella" I said her name as softly as I could trying not to scare her out of her thoughts, she looked up confusion and disbelief in her eyes but she didn't answer. Esme and Edward were looking at her waiting for her to speak, she looked to be struggling to find her voice.

"Bella can we talk" I asked softly but slightly louder. She stared at me Anger now evident in her eyes. She looked ready to shout and scream at me, I could take anything but this silence I couldn't bare it.

"What is there to talk about, you left, you abandoned me and it looks like you found replacements" She spoke anger seeping into her words.

I hated myself, I can't let her think that I had to make her understand. I love her.

"That's not," I struggled with my word I needed her to understand, I felt like I was chocking her expression was shattering me.

"Bella that's not what they are, I could never replace you you're my daughter, I will always be your father" I said firmly.

Edward gasped I could feel his eyes boring into me but I didn't turn to look at him. Bella looked beyond angry now.

"Don't you dare, don't you dare say that, you don't deserve me as a daughter, you gave up that right thirteen years ago"

I had to explain make her understand, but I couldn't form the words out loud only in my head, I never stopped thinking about her I will always love her, I can't stand seeing her so hurt it's all my fault I put that hate and pain in her.

"Bella I never stopped loving you, I never stopped thinking about you, and I will never forgive myself for leaving you it was the worst mistake of my life, every day I wish I could take it back." I pleaded with her to understand me.

"Why, WHY DID YOU DO IT," She shouted tears were streaming down her face all I wanted to do was hold her. I don't know why I did it, I can't really remember what I was thinking or feeling or doing, I was in such a mess back then days turned into weeks, moths all I remember thinking was this is not the life for a small innocent child. Esme got up and walked towards Edward.

"Edward come on" Esme said pulling him on the arm, Edward looked confused and angry towards me.

He looked from me to Bella unsure if he should leave her, but the look Esme was giving him told him he had no choice he reluctantly followed her out of the room leaving us alone.

I turned to look at my daughter angry tears were falling down her angel face she looked so fragile, her small frame quivered with her quite sobs.

"Bella I was so distraught when your mother died, she took my heart away, it got buried along with her, I felt like I was dying everyday, I wasn't coping and every time I looked at you, I could see her through your eyes, their the same as your mothers, it broke my heart every time I looked at you." Tears started forming in my own eyes, I didn't know what to do I just wanted to hold her tell her I will never leave her again but I knew it wasn't that simple and apart of me wanted to run, run and hide berry all the problems.

"So you left me" She said bitterly.

I closed my eyes putting my head into my hands, I needed to know how to make this right. I had to make her understand that back then I wasn't good enough for her she deserved to have a happy life, not one with a father who couldn't cope with the most simple tasks.

"I was a mess I wasn't looking after you properly" I said looking into her eyes, I still can't get over how deep those eyes are it's as if she is looking deep into my soul looking for answers, just like her mother did.

"Do you remember how I use to just sit there staring into nothing, how you had to look after yourself because I wouldn't. You were four years old and you had to care for yourself. I couldn't bring you down like that, I wasn't good enough for you, you deserved more you deserved to be happy, to have a mother and a father.

"I had a father, other children mum's die all the time that doesn't mean the father abandons them" I flinched at her words, how true they were. I should have been able to cope, other people do all the time so why not me. I couldn't understand myself so how could I expect her to.

"I know I'm so sorry, I wish I had never been so stupid, I hate myself for it" I said chocking on my words. I did hate myself everyday, I hate what I have done to her.

We both sat in silence tears were falling down her face cries racking every part of her body, I couldn't take it any more I had to show her how much I love her how much I miss her, slowly I got up and walked towards where she was sitting. I gently placed my hand over hers, she shocked me when she pulled her hand away and stood up the movement was so quick it took me a moment to realize what she had done. She didn't like me touching her my own daughter pain shot through my heart.

"I have to go" she said, Go she wants to go I just got her back I needed to talk to her, wasn't she staying the night with Alice.

"I thought you were staying the night with Alice" I said pleading with my eyes for her to stay.

"I was but I think it's best under the circumstances, I leave for tonight I'm sure you will want to discuss things with everyone else."

She shocked me with how calmly she spoke but I could see under the mask she wasn't calm she looked like she wanted to run a mile, she started making her way towards the front door, but I had to make sure she was going to stay in town, I moved in front of her blocking her exit.

"Bella please can we see each other again" I pleaded with her I can't let her go not now I just got her back.

"I don't know" I closed my eyes those three words almost broke my heart. I nodded unable to move, I watched as she got on her bike she put her helmet on and kicked started it and drove down the drive as soon as she was out of site I slumped down on the floor, letting out all my built up emotions I cried for Isabella and Helena and my unborn child I hated myself for coursing so much pain.

I don't know how long I was there crying in the door way, it could have been hours or minutes I felt a warm hand on my shoulder but I couldn't bring myself to look up I knew it was Esme.

**I hope you all liked it bit of a turner at the end yes Helena was pregnant when she died Bella never knew this was a large reason why he left he was so broken poor Carlisle. This took me so long to right I must have done nearly four drafts before I decided on this one so sorry for the delay I hope you like it.**


	4. Chapter 4

Finding Bella – Chapter 4

I knew I had to face the children tonight, I just couldn't bring myself to walk out of my office, How do you tell the family I have been lying to them for the past thirteen years, the fact they have another sister. What was I meant to say? "Oh by the way you have a sister but I gave her up to adopt you instead" There going to hate me.

I had been sitting here for nearly an hour now, cowering away from the conversation that we would very likely be having soon. I could hear Esme in the kitchen finishing dinner, the light smell of beef casserole, wafting through the house.

I have been sitting here thinking over the conversation I had with my now seventeen year old, very grown up beautiful daughter, it broke my heart to see her shedding tears of hate towards me, but she has a right to hate me.  
I know I can never take back what I did and I will never get back those pressures years I have lost, but I also know that I can be a part of her future, if only she would let me. I can't keep dwelling on the past nothing I do can change that part of her or my life. But to find her now I couldn't feel anything but happiness and relived, relived she is safe and loved. Esme interrupted my thoughts as she walked in putting her arms around my shoulder giving me a reassuring squeeze.

"Carlisle the children are asking questions they want to know what's going on, Rosalie came home ten minutes ago, she said she went to Emmet's house and Bella was very upset, she left and came straight here, Emmet and Chief swan are with Bella at home, it's time to tell them Carlisle they have a right to know we kept this from them far too long" She said this so softly like I was about to break, that's exactly how I was feeling.

"How am I suppose to tell them they have a sister Esme" I said

"We knew there would come a time when we would have to tell them, they will understand if you explain what happened"

"No Esme, the won't understand because I don't understand it myself, I was a stupid fool to have let her go" I could feel my eyes clouding over.

"What's done in the past is done sweetheart, all we can do is move on, be a part of her life, Carlisle what are the chances you find Bella in a small town such as Forks. I believe fate brought us here, and I will be dammed if we don't take the chance and get to know Bella, look at it as if you have been given a second chance, we can welcome her into our family. I already love her as a daughter, she's beautiful Carlisle." Esme said firmly.

"I can't believe I didn't see the similarities when I first saw her." Esme giggled out, I smiled at her bringing her onto my lap kissing her cheek.

"I don't deserve you, you're the most amazing woman in the world, what did I do to deserve such a beautiful caring person like you" I said reaching up to kiss he lips, she smiled brushing her hand through my hair.

"I sometimes ask myself the same question, How did I get such a handsome gifted man as you Carlisle Cullen" she said with a smile.

"Come on you can't hide in here any longer Rosalie keeps accusing Alice off upsetting Bella as she was supposed to be staying the night, and Edward is just about ready to run back to Bella house, it's time to face the music big man" I signed and got up leading Esme and I down towards the living room, renamed for tonight "The Cullen meeting room". As we walked down the stairs everyone came running towards us shouting question after question at Esme and I….

"Everyone to the dinning room we have something to discuss" I spoke over the shouting.

"But Dad what's going on first we have to leave and go to our rooms, then Bella runs out. I dident say anything to her dad" Alice shouted glaring at Rosalie, clearly upset by Rosalie's accusation.

"I know you diden't honey no one saying you have" I reasured her.

"Carlisle what's going on" Edward demanded.

"Bella was upset dad why, what happened" Rosalie demanded.

I put my hand up in front of me successfully silencing everyone.

"Please go to the dining room we have something to discuss," I said in an authrotive voice which I rarely use. They all quickly headed towards the dining room. Alice sat on the left next to Jasper, Rosalie and Esme on the right, Edward sat at the end of the table while I took up the head of the table. Everyone was silent waiting for me to start.

"Ok I have something to tell you, and I need you all to leave the questions until the end after I have finished please" They all nodded.  
Esme reached under the table taking my hand letting me know I had her full support, I breathed in deeply, thinking were I was going to start, and thought the begging would be the best place.

Taking a deep breath I started. I told them about Helena and what a mess I was after she died, they all gasped when I told them Bella is my daughter well all except Edward he just sat there glaring daggers at me. I told them about the day I left Bella, how I found Esme five weeks later, how Esme helped me through.

Silence descended over the dining table as my story came to an end everyone looked shocked Edward looked Angry but understanding at the same time, the only sound in the room was my foot tapping heavily on the floor, it's a habit of mine when I'm in a nerves situation, and this was defiantly one of those times. I felt Esme squeeze my hand trying to reassure me I squeezed back telling her I understood. "I know this has come to a shock to all of you, I should have told you a long time ago, and I'm sorry for that, it was hard for me to talk about Bella I missed her every day, I never thought I would get a chance to see her again." I said trying to break the silence. It was Jasper who was the first to speak.

"We understand why you didn't tell us, dad it must have been a shock for you to see her again" Ah Jasper always the kind caring son, but he sometime forgives people far to easily.

"What you have got to be kidding he has lied to all of us for thirteen years, not to mention what Bella must have gone through, oh she must really hate you, after losing her mother you just dump her, and here I was thinking you were the most kind caring person anyone could meet, my outlook on you has just changed dramatically" Edward shouted, glaring at me.

And that's Edward not so forgiving, I knew before I told them Edward would be the angriest with me, and I can't blame my son he once came from such a loving parents to have them removed from his life so suddenly was a huge shock to overcome, he knows Bella was loved by Helena and I before she died and that also Bella had a loving family that was ripped so forcefully from her, and a large part of that was my doing. He will also find it hard to understand how we came to adopt him, when having my own daughter somewhere in the world at the time.

"I have a new sister, when is she moving in dad" Alice said, oh Alice my loving shopaholic daughter, oblivious her mind is on decorating and buying things for Bella new room, her head would be spinning if not for Jasper he can always keep her calm  
Shaking his head Jasper held Alice's shoulders in an attempt to stop her bouncing smiling lovely at his partner.

"Alice calm down honey I'm sure you will be able to go shopping with Bella soon, we just have to give her time she will come around, we all will, I can't believe I have another sister and a brother, I mean Emmet is like a brother as well, I wonder how they're both taking this." Jasper mused quietly, Alice was still jumping.

"Alice she is not going to move in any time soon, she lives with Chief Swan and Emmet" I said sadly as much as much as I would love for Bella to move in, I also know that she never would, in her eyes Emmet and Charlie are her family, she has lived with the for the past thirteen years. I was suppressed she even recognized me tonight.  
Rosalie had been very quite during the whole discussion which is very unlike her, she would normally tell everyone what she thought, but she had been surprisingly silent. She looked worried.

"Rosalie are you alright" I asked softly everyone looked towards her.

"I'm just scared, Bella was really upset when I left, I'm worried what this could mean between me and Emmet, I know that's selfish of me to think about that right now, but I really like him, I just hope he doesn't think I knew about this and kept it from him, I wish you told us sooner dad, I really like Bella I really do but I don't think she is about to play happy family with us" Rosalie put her head down, small tear running down her face.

"No your right Rosalie I don't think Bella is suddenly going to move in here I wouldn't expect her to but I would like us all to spend time together get to know her. I just hope Bella will want us to be a part of her life she was very upset when she left, maybe after a few days things will calm down." I said.

"She will want to be friends with us we haven't done anything wrong, but I don't think she will forgive you very easily, she would be stupid too." Edward Said looking at me with hatred in his eyes

"Edward please, I know I have done wrong believe me I know, I blame myself every single day for what I have done, I don't need you adding to it. I'm sorry I kept this from you I truly am, It was wrong of me, but it was the only way I could cope." I said my voice crumbling with emotion.

"Edward dear Carlisle is not the only one in the wrong here I knew about Bella as well when we first met, he told me everything about his relationship with Helena and Bella, we are both very sorry we never told you, but your father and I thought it would be better to leave that part of his life locked away, it was just to upsetting for the both of us, we never wanted to bring you into that." Esme said, looking at her son. He nodded.

"I can understand that, but that doesn't mean I am happy about it, Bella might not want to see any of us again, and that scares me, I love her"

"She loves you Son, nothing going to keep the two of you apart, your love for each other is very strong and I'm happy you both found each other." I said, Edward looked relived probably knowing I was going to allow the relationship was helping his mood.

Esme smiled next to me kissing my check.

"Does anyone else have anything to say" I asked there was a murmur of "No's"

"Alright well I think it's best to give Bella some time, just give her some space at school, see how things go Monday morning." I said

Esme and I stayed in the dining room as the children disappeared. I thought back to the conversation, it didn't go as bad as I expected. Edward was the angriest which was to be expected it seems whatever makes Bella upset seems to make Edward almost murderess to the person who has inflicted the pain on her, he really has fallen in love with my daughter. I couldn't be happier for them, they really are a perfect match for each other.  
Selfishly I can't help but think having Bella connected to Edward also connects her strongly to the family, if they carry on seeing each other witch I have no doubt will happen Bella will have no choice but to interact with the family also me.

"What has you thinking so hard" Esme said, I looked at her seeing the love in her eyes.

"I am just so glad it's finally out, Esme I'm so happy to see her again, I know she is upset with me and angry, she probably never wants to see me again, but just seeing her today safe and happy, I can't describe how that feels, it's like a huge weight has been lifted, I always worried were she ended up, if she was being taken care of, loved and I know she has had a good life with Chief swan and Emmet, he is very well respected in town." I said tears in my eyes.

"Oh Carlisle everything will be fine you will see, I'm so happy you have finally found her and you can put your fears aside, and concentrate on getting to know her again" Esme said, I laid my head on her shoulder as she held me close stroking my hair, today has been an evenfall one, but the best day of my life.

**Sorry it took so long to post, the next one will be up shortly, thanks for the great reviews, I really am trying to get these up as fast as possible but with Christmas on the way shopping is taking a large part of my weekends. Please keep reviewing**

**Thank you**


	5. Authors Notes

I'm really sorry that everyone thought Carlisle got of easily in the last chapter I was thinking of rewriting it but I am not sure I personally like how it turned out he explained to them why he left how he met Esme, I know some of you feel quite emotional towards this story because some have expressed you have been through this before, maybe I'm not the right person to be creating this story as I have never been in a situation like this myself I grew up with both parents and siblings, I am going to carry on with this story and do my best and I'm sorry if its not bringing out the emotions that's expected in this type of situation but im trying. Thank you so much for the reviews and comments and I hope you keep reading. I am really enjoying writing this story.

I'm in the process of righting the next chapter im a bit behind at the moment sorry for the delay


	6. Chapter 5

Finding Bella – Chapter 5

The children went to school Monday morning and I returned to the hospital, I was beginning to fit into a routine at the hospital, the nurses were all very friendly if not slightly flirtatious, but I just ignore their advances, Esme was the only woman in my eyes. Monday night I came home anxious to ask the children how school had been and specifically Bella and Emmet's reaction towards them, they said everything was fine and they didn't react any different as before, I didn't know how I felt about that. Did I want Bella to start seeing them as siblings? Of course I did.

Life was becoming simple just how I liked it, Esme had been called by a client to do some interior designing for a house in La Push which is about half an hour drive from Forks, she was looking forward to seeing the house and going over ideas, my beautiful wife eyes lit up in excitement as she put the phone down after speaking to the client.

It was getting late and the children were all in their rooms for the night so I decided to retire to my office to look through some of the latest medical advances, there was a gentle knock on the door and Esme walked in looking a little worried.

"What's wrong love you look worried" I asked concerned, she frowned.

"Chief Swan is in the living room he wants to talk to us about Bella" she said. I looked shocked at her.

"He's here now" I asked she nodded, I got up and made my way towards the door taking Esme hand.

"It will be okay love, he's just worried I'm sure." I said leading her down the stairs, we walked hand in hand towards the living room Chief Swan was standing by the sofa looking uneasy, I cleared my through making him turn around.

"Dr Cullen Mrs Cullen, I came to talk to you regarding my daughter" I tensed at his words daughter, it didn't go unnoticed by him his eyebrows raised in questions.

"Please call me Esme and my husband Carlisle it's nice to meet you Chief Swan" my wife said softly, he looked a little taken back by Esme kindness his eyes softened as he looked at her.

"Then call me Charlie, Chief Swan sounds too formal" he said smiling at Esme she nodded.

"Charlie please have a seat would you like drink" Esme asked.

"No thank you Esme" he said waving his hand dismissing her request while sitting down. She smiled and nodded sitting down on the seat opposite Charlie I followed sitting next to her taking her hand.

"Well you probably know why I'm here" he stated we both nodded, he continued, "I don't know where this leaves us but Bella is my daughter, and always will be, I just want you to know that just because you're her biological father, doesn't mean you can just come into our lives and take her from Emmet and I, I don't know what your intensions are involving Bella, but I will tell you now, that if you mess with my family I will not hesitate to come down hard on yours." he said at this point his face was turning red.

"Charlie were not going to take Bella away from you, I understand how much she means to you, and you have every right to feel protected towards her, and your right you have been the father to her that I wasn't and I want to thank you for taking such good care of her when I couldn't." I said. He looked shocked, I suppose he was expecting me to snatch Belle away from him the first chance I could get, I would never do that I can see how well they have brought her up and how much love she has for Charlie and Emmet.

"Well I just wanted to make sure we all knew were we stood, Bella was very upset and angry the other night, not to mentioned shocked, I'm sure after she calms down she would like to talk to you, she is old enough to make her own decisions on this, if she decides she want to get to know you I won't stand in her way, I will support her just like I have all her life. He said."

I could tell the way he was speaking he came here today to get some reassurance, he is also laying down his rights in the situations, making it clear to Esme and I that he was the one who looked after her, and knows her better than anyone and more importantly he has the last say on whether or not Bella can form some sort of relationship with us, he needs reassuring that were not going to snatch Bella from him, I just realized how important this conversation had become.

"Thank you Charlie it means a lot to us you coming here and discussing this with us, and I promise you, I won't mess up this time, I really appreciate you allowing me to get to know her again it means a lot to me." I said, he grunts.

"Well I'm not saying I like it, especially how upset she is lately I hate seeing her so torn, but I know Bella and I know she will eventually want to speak with you, what she decides to do, well even I can't answer that." He said rubbing his hands with his face.

"I'm sorry if I came in here all guns blazing, but I just want what's best for my baby girl, I don't want to see her hurting, she's had too much pain and heartache in her life, to many people coming and going in her life, we moved here to get away from that, her and Emmet have finally got some semblance of normality back into their lives. My wife died three years ago from cancer, it was one of the hardest things we went through, she was sick for a long time, when she died Bella withdraw into herself, for her she felt like history was repeating itself." He said I looked shocked at him. He nodded sadly.

"Yes I know about your late wife Helen, Bella told us how she died, well when Renee died, Bella thought I was going to abandon her and Emmet she thought it was going to all happen again poor kid she was so distraught when Renee died, she was scared and angry at her for dying, it over took her, she never gave herself a chance to grieve she bottled it all up, she didn't want to face the reality of the situation, after a while she realized we weren't about to abandon her, then she finally let it all out but it took a while, she still feels guilty for being angry at Renee before and after she died, Renee understood though she knew she would be angry with her, she expected it." He finished, I sat in shock that this man would tell us so much about his life.

"Sorry I don't know why I'm telling you both this, I suppose I want you both to understand, if you are going to be part of Bella life I need to know this isn't just a one off thing that your not going to become part of her life and then up and leave again, because Bella really doesn't need that I can't have you getting her hopes up like that." He said firmly.

"Charlie we promise we wouldn't do that, we have adopted children ourselves and we have taken them in, Esme and I are not going to give up the possibility of getting to know Bella, as long as Bella wants to. I promise I wouldn't leave her again not unless she wants me to. Believe me when I say I want the best for her as do you, I have regretted every day of my life leaving thirteen years ago, and I honestly don't know what to say to her how to make it right, I know I can never make up those years we lost together, but there always time in the future. I just don't know how, but I promise I will not abandon her again, I know my words don't mean a lot to you, you have every right not to trust me."

Charlie left shortly after that, we agreed that we would let Bella decide where she wanted to go from here, neither one of us would push her in any direction. I wouldn't be surprised if Bella never wanted to see me again, so I guess I have to wait and see.

"Well love that was interesting," I said taking her hand walking towards the kitchen.

"I suppose we should have expected a visit from him, I didn't know it would have been so late though" she said grabbing the wine classes." Smiling at me, gesturing towards the bottle.

"I would love one darling, we need one after that, although I surprised he was so willing to let us in Bella life, I think he thought we would snatch her away from him." She nodded handing me a glass of red wine.

"How do you feel about all of this love" I asked.

"Carlisle I'm fine, I want what's best for Bella and this family, I already see Bella as a daughter you know that, ever since you told me about her, she is a part of you Carlisle which makes her part of me as well, I just hope she will give this family a chance she just needs space to get her head around this, she will come around Carlisle, and we will treat her with as much love we do with our other children."

"I love you" I said she smiled leading me towards the sofa into the living room.

"I love you too" she said snuggling up to me.

"Everything will be alright eventually we just have to be patient.

* * *

It wasn't until I was in my car heading back home from the hospital, after a six hour shift I saw it. The day had been uneventful a broken leg being the severest injury I had to deal with.

I was heading down Forks main traffic light center following behind a motorbike, I have always hated motorbikes, the percentage of people who die every year on a bike is highly disturbing, the death rate is high unlike a car a bike has no protection no sides, nothing to stop you from the impact.

I watched horrified at the scene ahead, the bike carried on through the green lights unknown of the speeding car coming from the right.

The car hit the bike at such a speed, the bike flew into the air sending the driver flying through the air, I watched as the bike fell under the car while the person came down crashing into the cars windscreen, and rolling off onto the tarmac road, the scene seamed to play out in slow motion, I swiftly parked my car on the side of the road. Everything seem to go eerily quite, for a few seconds, I hoped out my car and started to run towards the figure now laying in the road, screeching tires sounded and I looked towards the car that had hit this poor unfortunate person, a surge of anger ran through me as the car bolted down the street away from Forks.

I knelt down beside the person noting that the leg was in a bad way, the angle was all wrong I knew without examining it, that it was a bad break.

I couldn't see the persons head as they had a helmet covering their face.

"Hello can you hear me it's going to be alright, I'm a doctor don't move" I said as calmly as possible

"Can you tell me where it hurts" I asked.

"Carlisle" I whimpered horsey.

Oh no what is bella doing ridding one of these things, why, why must it be her?

"Bella is that you, oh my god, Bella stay with me you're going to be fine sweetheart, hold on" I said panic seeping into my voice

"Bella I need you to tell me how you're breathing is, can you hear me" I asked, my mind was running frantically through her injuries, following the ABC, I started pressing around her head checking for a concussion.

"Yes but my chest hurts" she croaked out

"Ok hold on sweetheart." I said reaching for my phone, rubbing comforting circles into her shoulder.

"911 Emergency services how may I help you" a female voice spoke

"Hello I need an ambulance just north of Forks by the second traffic lights, there been an RTA."

"Ok can I take your name please?"

"Yes it is Dr Cullen"

"And what's the nature of the emergency"

"A motorbike has been hit by a car."

"An ambulance has been sent they should be there soon, are you with the patient now"

"Yes"

"Can you give me some details so I can radio to the ambulance please?"

"Female 17 years old I'm assessing her injuries now"

"Ok they should be with you shortly" she said

"Ok hurry up" I said and hung up.

"Bella the ambulance is on its way, I'm going to examine you I need you to keep as still as possible try not to move your neck. I need you to tell me where the pain is ok"

"The pain is everywhere my leg hurts really bad, oww It hurts daddy" She cried out. If I wasn't so concerned about her injury's at that moment I would have realized her calling me daddy.

"I know honey it's going to be ok" I said trying to stay calm.

I felt around her neck and back, but I knew until the ambulance arrived, I wasn't able to do much, I had just come from the hospital and had some supplies that I keep in my emergency bag, I dug around for the small amount of morphine I keep on me.

"Bella I'm going to give you some morphine for the pain" I said gently taking her arm and injecting the morphine.

I looked around and noticed for the first time, people gathering around us, looking concerned at Bella, I could hear the sirens of the ambulance in the distance, my eyes stayed locked on Bella, I had opened her shield to her helmet so I could see her eyes, I noticed her eyes becoming unfocused as she started to looses conciseness.

"No Bella you need to stay awake I know it's hard but you need to stay conscious for me." I said firmly. Her eyes opened wide trying to stay awake but she was losing the battle, as they seem to give up.

"No come on stay with me please" I pleaded with her, she couldn't lose conciseness it wouldn't be good if she was suffering a concussion, I watched as her eyes fluttered closed.

"Shit Bella stay with me please" I begged but it was no use. I kept my hand on her pulse, checking her respiration.

"Over here hurry" I shouted at the paramedics, the female came running towards me while the male got the stretcher from the back of the ambulance, I helped them lift Bella onto a spinal board and into the imbalance, I started rattling of her injury's and drugs I had given her.

"I'll follow behind I'm in the Mercedes" I said running towards my car, I pulled my phone out to phone the police station I needed to let Charlie know.

**I hope you liked it sorry for the delay won't be so long next time I promise, please review they really do spur me on to Wright more thank you. ****!Push the Button!**


End file.
